A Letter to Someone Like You
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Saga se lamenta haber herido a Kanon en lo más profundo de su ser, su pasión los consumió a ambos. ¿Kanon podrá perdonarlo? (one shot/yaoi/twincest/non-con)


**A letter to someone like you  
**

******N/A: **Basado en la canción homónima de Atreyu**_  
_**

* * *

Recorro en la envolvente oscuridad este mi templo, mis pasos vagan de un extremo a otro de la estancia. Es inverosímil, no puedo creer todavía que a la luz de la vigilante y plateada luna, mis propios fantasmas atormenten la ya de por sí frágil y obnubilada mente de este despojo de ser humano que soy. Mi semblante, cuya apariencia semejante al alabastro debido a la luminiscencia de la reina de la noche, no creo pueda expresar el horror que me causan los sonidos casi palpables de sus gemidos, sus súplicas y el sollozo que continuamente se interrumpe ante el clamor de mi nombre, pronunciado de forma tan atormentada que siento como el fino y delicado hilo de mi alma amenaza con desintegrarse.

El frío cala mis huesos, enviando electrizantes sensaciones por mi médula al ser combinadas con el enterrado recuerdo de su calidez, sensaciones tan contrastantes. Recuerdo su perlado cuerpo, la sensación de éste forcejeando bajo mi peso, pero el gélido mármol del piso me regresa a la eterna noche de mi corazón, a la enmudecida noche, cuyos ojos, las estrellas titilantes, me acosan con su mirar inquisidor. Mi trémulo ser se expande y se contrae ante las sensación del deseo y la culpa entremezclados en el torrente sanguíneo, mismo que prácticamente puedo escuchar mientras hace su recorrido por cada uno de mis músculos.

No puedo evitar deslizarme hasta el suelo, mi espalda yace lastimosamente contra una de las columnas, mientras mis manos se posan ansiosas en mis sienes. Esta locura semejante a aquella que me asaltara hace ya tantos años. Fue en ese instante en el que los peores de mis pecados fueron cincelados en mi alma, incapaces de ser disipados por más perdón divino que se me otorgue. Él no me ha perdonado, lo sé, puedo presentirlo, y ello me causa una pena indecible; aún más porque no estoy del todo seguro de si estoy realmente arrepentido o de si lo volvería a hacer.

Siento otra presencia cerca de mí, el aturdimiento es tal que no me sé capaz de tomar una decisión. No me importa quién se aproxima, ni si viene como el ángel Metatrón a cobrarse por todo aquello que mi pasado ha arrastrado hasta este momento. Mi rostro se eleva, casi imperceptiblemente, tratando de distinguir la figura que contra la luz argentina se cierne sobre mí; repentinamente la brisa nocturna alborota mi cabellera, la figura ahora recortada por numerosos filamentos de tonalidad añil, y antes de que pueda reaccionar, un par de manos de nívea tonalidad se apoderan de mi cuello. Al mismo tiempo una cálida y alterada respiración choca contra mi piel, mientras mi conciencia se debate entre tratar de defenderme o dejarme llevar por el escalofrío de la fría opresión en mi cuello y el cálido aliento sobre mis labios.

Y está ahí frente a mí, ese rostro de exultante belleza, no me importa si se supone que seamos idénticos, simplemente el suyo siempre será más hermoso,y de perfección tal que es irrelevante el destello en sus ojos, siempre inciertos entre el azul y el turquesa. Me miran, se entrecierran fuertemente, vedándome el contacto visual que tanto anhelo… mi garganta sufre al no poder ni siquiera toser, ya que su agarre es firme y por lo tanto imposible de romper; e incluso si tuviese la fuerza para ello, no tengo motivo para hacerlo. Siempre que le admiro me pierdo, como ahora que acerca su rostro peligrosamente, sus pestañas tupidas y húmedas acarician mi mejilla. Parece dudar en esos segundos.

Me suelta repentinamente, el desprecio es más que claro, matizando su rostro de facciones olímpicamente etéreas, sí… mi ángel, mi Némesis que busca aplastarme con su brazo, pero que no lo ha hecho. Su silencioso llanto me lacera aún más dolorosamente que si hubiese clavado una filosa daga en mi pecho. No soporto verlo así, quisiera abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero lo único que abandona mis labios es una maldita frase que simplemente es todo menos lo que deseo.

—Hazlo, mátame Kanon.

Su mirada se torna furiosa y de nuevo, dolor y angustia se mezclan; y me asombra que una sola mirada diga tanto. En ese momento su ser, tan fuerte, frágil y lleno de contradicciones, me parece la pieza de arte más elocuente jamás apreciada por mis mortales sentidos.

—Ambos sabemos que lo deseas Kanon, libérate de tu hermano, libérate del maldito fantasma que te persigue, con tus manos mata a este infeliz que te ha marcado para siempre, no dudes… acaba con todo de una buena vez.

Estoy sorprendido de que mi voz no se quebrara, pues es lo más doloroso el pedirle a la persona que más se ama y a la que más has herido, que te quite la vida, que termine con el dolor de ambos. Y ahora veo brotar libremente de sus ojos esa húmeda expresión de su pena, y me doy cuenta de lo imbécil que he sido, lo veo en sus ojos, en sus manos, en cada palmo de su piel. Incrédulo, de lo imposible que es que no lo hubiera notado antes. Me maldigo nuevamente, como ya lo he hecho tantas veces en el pasado. En definitiva, en ciertas ocasiones puedo ser el imbécil más grande del mundo, pero sería un error nefasto disculparme, es tarde ya para eso, no tengo el rostro ni el valor para hacerlo.

Quisiera que mis labios, que mis cuerdas vocales me permitieran decir: "Kanon lo siento tanto, eché a perder todo."  
Mis mejillas se sienten arder al contacto de mis propias lágrimas con las de mi hermano, su frente reposa cansadamente sobre la mía, a la vez que su respiración, más suave pero igualmente dolorosa, se sincroniza con la mía. En este silencio desearía que me comprendiera, que entendiera todo lo que remueve en mí y que lo que hice… fue un error por el cual me condeno al peor infierno que pueda haber, el saberme odiado por él.

—Ya lo sé—, escucho su voz lastimera desgarrando el silencio entre nosotros, mientras su diestra toma la mía, y noto que la diferencia de nuestras temperaturas es notable, y me siento culpable al experimentar una sensación lejana a lo casto.

—Saga, yo…te amaba, siempre te he amado pero ¿tenías qué hacerlo?

Su voz se corta repentinamente, mientras una lágrima surca su cuello. Me acerco, y limpio la impía viajera con un beso breve y lo más casto que soy capaz, pero me aparta firmemente y con cierta violencia. Su rostro me evade mientras sus puños se crispan y me comienzan a golpear, chocando con mi pecho repetidamente incesantemente, con semejante que fuerza que sé que dejará amoratada mi piel.

—¡No tenía por qué ser así, podía ser diferente pero… no pudiste esperar, no pudiste hacerme caso Saga, maldita sea, no te detuviste… lo echaste a perder todo grandísimo idiota!

Aún en contra de su voluntad le abrazo, mis brazos rodean su cuerpo y mis manos tratan de apaciguarte, acariciando delicadamente su espalda. Al principio se tensa, una reacción esperada si es que imagina que aún puedo herirle.

—Quisiera borrar todo tu dolor con un una disculpa, con un beso o lo que fuera...

No se mueve, aún así sé que me ha escuchado. Medita mis palabras mientras sus dedos permanecen crispados.

—Kanon haré lo que me pidas, me desangraría de ser necesario, moriría mil muertes pero por favor, no te alejes de nuevo, no dejes ese abismo entre nosotros ensancharse de nuevo.

Se remueves hasta liberarse y poder observarme de frente; admiro su rostro deliciosamente enmarcado por su cabellera, la cual cae con descuido a su costado. El aspecto marfilado de sus facciones me seduce nuevamente, por lo que me alejo, quizás intempestivamente. Mi amor le ha herido y mutilado hasta dejarle exangüe y frágil.

De nuevo hace nula la distancia entre nosotros, y enfrentado todos nuestros temores, coloca sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los míos; me dejo envolver entre ellos, perdiéndome entre las caricias que prodiga, su lengua parte mis labios antes cerrados, jugueteando insinuante con la mía; y pese a la nota salada de nuestro primer beso en tanto tiempo, puedo sentir como retoma su confianza.

Poco a poco trato de borrar cada marca que pudiese haber dejado mi torpeza y mi maldita falta de autocontrol. En esta ocasión será él quien marque el ritmo, quien diga hasta donde llegaremos. Viene a mí el recuerdo de esa fría máscara, de las prendas de blanco que pretendían ocultar lo más negro de mi corazón; aún recuerdo cómo le extraje de su prisión, me permití amarle, pero no pude evitar incinerarlo con el calor de mi pasión, lo hice mío una y otra vez, fui incapaz de resistirme, aprovechando lo débil que estaba por el encierro.

Pese a toda la red de mentiras, de toda la sangre y la traición que mancillaban mi alma, sólo había una verdad, un único sentimiento sincero. Lo único que me impedía derrumbarme, llevándome a continuar por el camino que ya había escogido, por un erróneo que pareciese a momentos.

—¿Tienes una idea Saga de cuánto quise odiarte, de cuánto tiempo gasté tratando de planear como hacerte pagar?

Su voz es ronca, y sus palabras como un cuchillo; pero sólo me permito negar débilmente con un movimiento de mi cabeza. Me quisiera retraer en mí mismo, pero no me permitiré soltarle, no dejaré que se deslice entre mis brazos para abandonarme de nuevo.

—Intenté de todo, y nunca pude, me odié por ello Saga, pero al final me he dado cuenta de que no puedo contra ti, es como si fuese imposible odiarte, no puedo y no concibo la posibilidad de hacerlo. Toda la eternidad tendrás mi corazón, y no importa si vuelves a romperlo, tendré tiempo para hallar los fragmentos y volverlos a armar, para que vuelva a estar ahí cuando lo busques.

—Incluso pensaba en posibles torturas, te imaginaba gritando, pidiendo perdón, haciéndote exactamente lo mismo que me hiciste, o incluso cosas peores, lancé las más terribles injurias en contra de todos, de los Dioses, de ti, de mí, de la sangre que nos une; todo fue objeto de mi odio, en mi corazón me encargué de dejar cicatrices para no olvidar… pero ya no quiero, ya no más Saga…no puedo seguir así.

Aliento a mis pulmones a llenarse de aire, permitiendo que un suspiro escape de entre mis labios, mis brazos continúan a su alrededor, posesivamente, mientras mis dedos se enredan entre su cabello. Acaricio, profanando con mi tacto su preciosa faz; mis labios buscan los suyos en un gesto de reconciliación mientras mis manos suavemente buscan acariciar su piel. Dócilmente se deja hacer, y es en ese momento que recuerdo mi promesa. Sé que aún no me ha perdonado, si bien no me odia, tampoco me hago ilusiones de que sea como si nada hubiese pasado. Estoy dispuesto a esperar, y quizás algún día, pueda aceptar mi arrepentimiento y todo lo que siento por él, y lo que sé que siente por mí.


End file.
